


Ever at Your Side

by Greenknife



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Omen Trailer, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Omen!Noctis, Possessive Behavior, Promptis - Freeform, bottom!Prompto, top!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenknife/pseuds/Greenknife
Summary: A short fic on omen!Noctis because I believe we need more of dom!Noctis fics for this pairing. Also because I could not get this plot out of my head so might as well as share it to the world. Setting in Brotherhood Era and inspired by the dark Noctis seen in Omen Trailer.Noctis met and fell in love at first sight with young Prompto.





	Ever at Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Been ages since I last write a fanfiction and this will be my first short fic posted on AO3. Hopefully I am doing everything right, probably not so on the tagging part but I'll eventually learn. 
> 
> Anyway, happy reading.

_Why do people want to talk to the crown prince and not me?_

_Why do people like me for being the crown prince and not who I am?_

These particular thoughts visited Noctis Lucis Caelum’s head one morning. Those thoughts were really odd and negative, he knew that. Since then, more and more of them came in and out of the raven’s head randomly whenever he is alone. Well, the thing is, Noctis is _always_ alone.

Despite he sat in the lectures by Ignis and training with Gladiolus every day, he felt nothing when people approached him, smiled at him and talked to him. Even during those rare meal opportunities with his father, he still felt emptiness in his lonely heart.

One day, he finally met a pair of eyes which are actually looking at _him_.

“Hi, what is your name?” It was a shade of blue that is so pure, the prince never seen and felt anything like this before.  

“It’s Prompto, Prompto Argentum…um, hello, Prince Noctis.”

Then, the crown prince extended his hand out to him, curving his mouth into an odd smile on his cute face, blue eyes glinting in amber. “Can you stand?”

“Ah-yes, um thank you, err y-your highness.”

The chubby boy, whom just too surprised by what is happening in front of him, raised his arm out to reach the extended hand, which the prince immediately gripped onto it a bit too tight. However, Prompto chosen to appreciate the raven’s kindness more than the discomfort, and he slowly got himself up from the ground.

“Please call me ‘Noct’, and in return can I call you ‘Prom’?”

“Um…yes, of course-your…I-I mean, Noct.” He blushed in embarrassment.

“You are so _cute_.” Noctis laughed and continue keeping their hands held.

And that was how they become friends.

When they entered middle school, they were having a few classes together and gotten closer. Noctis has convinced Prompto to lose weight, in which the younger did put in a lot of effort. When they reached first year of high school, they became official classmates. Prompto was known on the first day of school (by their schoolmates) as the commoner with a pretty face who always hung around with the crown prince.

The raven has gifted him a camera on his birthday and he was pleased to see the bright smile in return on the blonde’s face. He knew Prompto loves photography and he treasured the camera so much that he carried it wherever he went and took whatever that he saw interesting and memorable to keep.

One day, a furious and _jealous_ Noctis destroyed that precious gift, right in front Prompto. The innocent blonde was only showing what he captured so far as the raven has requested to see them. His best friend continued to erupt violently at him, “I do not want to see anyone else, other than _myself_ in your photos!”

Before the blonde could apologise and explain, there was a sudden pull of his green school tie, causing him to fell towards his best friend. Their lips crushed together, and such forcefulness and possessiveness behaviour was totally not expected from Noctis at all.

Prompto could feel his heart beating fast, and he didn’t know if it is because he just shared his first kiss with his best friend _or_ that he was scared of his best friend and his sudden outburst of rage. 

“Still best friends?” A smiling Noctis caressed the blonde’s cheek gently, the raven’s smooth whisper sent shivers to his whole body.

Prompto blushed at the sudden romantic approach and nodded his head yes.

“Lets’ go to my room, we are doing something fun tonight.” Noctis grasped Prompto’s hand hard and led him towards his bedroom excitedly.

That _something_ isn’t fun at all. Not for inexperienced first timers, at least.  

The poor innocent blonde was chained to the bed posts, naked and vulnerable. He could only moan in helplessness and against best friend’s hands’ mercy as they roamed, pinched, slapped and groped everywhere onto his freckled skin. The real embarrassment, he realised, was that he never knew his body can be so sensitive to touches.

Being teenagers in puberty and both are almost the same height, Noctis’s sex is surprisingly long and thick, Prompto admitted he actually was frightened just by the sight of it.

“Noct…please…N-no…AH!”

Noctis had forced that monster deep inside of Prompto’s virgin ass. He did it in with one fluid motion, without lube, without fingering.

Prompto immediately began crying and trashing in pain, hot tears rolling down his cheeks while Noctis only sadistically stared and smiled at him, absolutely enjoying the sight of him begging, “Pull it out! It hurts! Please! Noct!”

The burn and the tear caused bleeding and they both could feel the hot wetness and even smell of metallic. The crying and struggling drained the blonde out quick, and he soon stopped moving because he was numbed by the pain. The raven bent over to kiss him and began to set a slow pace to move, causing the blonde to moan out in discomfort and pain into the other’s mouth.

“You will feel good soon, trust me, Prom.”

“N-no…Noct, please, please I-I am scared…”

“Are you scared of me now?”

“N-no…hic! No…I just, please…I’ve…never done this before…”

“Don’t be scared, this is my first time too. They said practice makes perfect, we just need to do it more frequently. You with me?”

Prompto did not give him a reply, Noctis didn’t stress it but he knew his best friend will change his mind when things starting to feel _good_. So, he was slowly pulling his bloody sex organ out and re-angled it slightly and pushed it in again, fast and deep.

“N-NOCT!”

Prompto’s body arched in a beautiful curve and eyes saw only white, his insides tightened around the intruder and his dick starting to shamelessly stir in excitement. The sudden change of expression on his best friend’s face was absolutely gorgeous and Noctis immediately knew he has found the spot. “Come on, Prom. Answer me: are you with me?” The raven repeated as he started to abuse that sweet spot with slow but hard thrusts.

“Y-yes!”

“Good boy.” The blonde was rewarded with a loving kiss.

Soon, the darkness was filled with sounds of loud skin slapping, sexy moans and breathless pants.

They went through the whole intercourse without any protection, well, twice because Noctis got hard again when he saw his own cum dripping _sexily_ out of the gaping hole. Then Prompto demanded to be fed, they finally took a shower together and order deliveries for dinner.

Pizzas, hamburgers and fried chickens, Noctis felt the _need_ for an exercise to burn all those calories and grease, so he got his best-friend-now-boyfriend aroused in need again, and they went for another round of sex on the couch. Prompto probably got fucked more than twice that night, the blonde passed out after the climax of their second sex, which Noctis brought them back to the bedroom for it.

Prompto was definitely sure Noctis did continue to use his body after he passed out. Whatever the raven has put him into is definitely more than what his body is capable of handling. The blonde couldn’t feel his lower half at all when he woke up. His body felt heavy and his muscles were sore, he needed and wanted help to get out of bed but Noctis was nowhere to be found.

The raven left him a text message telling him that he went for school and promised to get him a sick note for the next few days so he could rest his body. However, Prompto never left the prince’s apartment ever since, even for school, he just physically could not. Noctis would always make sure his legs are useless the next day with their nightly bed activities.

It was Prompto’s fault anyway, since he never said _no_ to his boyfriend. Noctis eventually did set him free, only after two months because Ignis visited and found Prompto to be the reported missing blonde schoolboy.

The blonde finally got to go back to school normally again and also to his home and family. His parents even promised him that they will return home more often for him. Prompto was absolutely thankful to Ignis and Noctis.

“Noct, please let me pay you back somehow!”

“Since you _insist_ , I want you to be with me during all weekends and holidays. No exceptions will be tolerated.”

“Okay, I just need to inform my parents that I will be at my boyfriend’s during holidays and weekends.”

“Starting from this week.” The raven demanded and pulled the blonde close for a kiss and starting to rub their clothed crotches together.

“B-but… W-we…we are at school.”

“Fuck school, I want to fuck you _now_.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll give it to you, no need to get angry.”

The blonde pouted and gave in and the crown prince smirked in victory, took his boyfriend’s hand and dragged him somewhere exciting for their first public sex…

Years later, a sudden war between the Kingdom of Lucis and the Empire of Niflheim burst out in the crown city of Insomnia.

No one knew how the war broke out but it was a shock to the whole Eos. It was also the day which Prince Noctis was supposed to marry Lady Lunafreya to officialise the peace treaty between two nations.

The crown city has fallen. Yet, neither the Lucian nor the Niffs won the war. The King and the Emperor both died during their battle, the young and innocent Oracle was also sacrificed in the tragic war. The Chancellor and the Crystal went missing but Noctis knew where to find them. He just didn’t want to, not now when he finally got to enjoy this sweet moment with Prompto.

Noctis and Prompto walked hand in hand in the ruins of the great city, trying to find if there are any survivors… There are _definitely_ survivors, Noctis could feel their fears and they were just hiding away from him. Of course they knew that it was him who caused all these destruction.

Prompto, who was hidden away from all the chaos, was much more interested in the beautiful royal heirloom, the Ring of Lucii, which he is currently wearing in his ring finger. Noctis gift it to him as an engagement ring.

Finally looking around at the surrounding, the blonde realised the devastating state of the city, it was a lot worse than what Noctis has described to him. He could not even identify which was his house from all the ruins. He hoped his parents did survive or escape… He also didn’t see Ignis or Gladiolus anywhere…

“Noct, are you going to take over the throne?”

“Not now, and if you provide me an heir, I’ll make you my queen.”

“What are you talking about? I am a guy, I can’t get pregnant.”

“I know, my love. Of course I know it is not that simple.” His amber eyes glanced at the amber stone on the engagement ring.

“Noct?”

“Yes, Prom?”

“Hmm? Your blue eyes… I swear I saw it changed colour.”

“Probably the Crystal’s power is still very much alive inside me.”

“Sooooo…you are seriously not going to proceed with the coronation soon? And start rebuilding the city? Sooner you be the King, the sooner we’ll be able to live happily ever after! That is how it rolls, right?”

“Nah, too much work. But like I said, if you provide me an heir, I’ll do it.”

“But isn’t this your duty and responsibility, now King Regis passed away? Besides, it is impossible for men to produce babies, you know that, right?”

Noctis stopped and looked at Prompto seriously.

“I will do it, only after I _lived_ and reached 30s. Being a King is not easy, Prom. My father only sits on that throne when he is 31. Look, I just turned 20 and right now, my brain and body only want to fuck you every night and enjoy life.”

“You are so hopelessly perverted. I can’t believe it.”

“It means I am just absolutely obsessed and in love with you.”

“And I love you too, as much as you love me.”

“Now, lets’ continue finding. I may not be a king yet, I still need to know if my other crown citizens are safe.” _Seemed like that they will not approach and bow to their new king, despite he had spared their lives…oh well._

“Yes, your majesty!”

As long as Prompto remained happy, innocent and pure and _forever by his side_ , nothing else mattered to Noctis.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did remove the formatting since it didn't work out as I copy and paste straight from Word. I did thought of rating it Mature at first but decided to change to Explicit just to be safe and I am generally quite happy with the plot myself. 
> 
> Do let me know what do you think.


End file.
